


I wish this happy day would find me beside you

by writetherest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU Episode Tag, F/F, Fix-it fic, Mostly Fluff, slight angst, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: Her heart begins to beat at super speed as she realizes exactly who this birthday treat is from, and her eyes begin to sting. She shakes her head and grabs her phone, opening her text board and typing in a number that is as familiar to her as Alex's.There are so many things that she wants to say and for a second she considers not saying anything at all, but today that doesn't seem like an option. It also doesn't seem like an option to play it safe right now either. Today, Kara is going to dive.'Where are you?' she types out and hits send before she can think better of it.Three little dots show under the message almost immediately and Kara swallows hard, wondering what kind of biting reply she'll be receiving.'Beach house' is all it says and that's enough for Kara to open her window and take to the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful, amazing, fantabulous, incredible Lola for her birthday. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Title taken from the Dolly Parton song Happy, Happy Birthday Baby because how could I not?
> 
> Unbetaed, because it was a surprise for my beta so... all mistakes are mine! Hopefully it's not so terrible that you can't read it.

When the knock comes at the door, Kara's stomach drops.

Although there's a part of her that wants it to be Alex – or even James or Winn – at the door, there's another, larger part of her that just wants to spend the rest of the day curled up on the couch alone. She's got too many emotions running through her to be able to deal with anyone else right now. 

So she turns and activates her x-ray vision to see who is on the other side and whether she can ignore them or not. Her brow crinkles as she takes in the sight of a man she doesn't know, holding a box. 

"Who is it?" She calls, her guard coming up as she rises from the couch. She is so not in the mood to have to take on another alien or criminal tonight, but she will if she has to.

"Delivery for Kara Danvers." Comes the response, which doesn't do much to set her at ease, but she pulls the door open anyway.

The man is really nothing more than a young delivery boy, holding out a pink box towards Kara. "Happy birthday." He says as he hands it off to her.

"Thank you." She says, still unsure of the situation, but the boy is already halfway down her hall.

She closes the door and moves over to the kitchen counter, setting the box down and opening it. Her eyes widen and she can't stop the gasp that slips from her lips as she takes in the sight of a dozen gorgeously decorated, mouth-watering cupcakes.

Her heart begins to beat at super speed as she realizes exactly who this birthday treat is from, and her eyes begin to sting. She shakes her head and grabs her phone, opening her text board and typing in a number that is as familiar to her as Alex's.

There are so many things that she wants to say and for a second she considers not saying anything at all, but today that doesn't seem like an option. It also doesn't seem like an option to play it safe right now either. Today, Kara is going to dive.

'Where are you?' she types out and hits send before she can think better of it.

Three little dots show under the message almost immediately and Kara swallows hard, wondering what kind of biting reply she'll be receiving.

'Beach house' is all it says and that's enough for Kara to open her window and take to the sky.

**

When she touches down on the balcony of Cat's beach house, Kara begins to second-guess herself. But she doesn't even make it through the first of her suddenly panicked thoughts before she hears a sound that she hasn't realized how much she's missed. Cat's voice.

"Well," Cat drawls from her spot on a lounge chair, "I guess we really are done with the pretenses, aren't we, Supergirl?"

Kara flinches just the slightest bit at that, but not because she can no longer hide her identity from Cat. Truth be told, she's sure that Cat has known for a long time now, and there's really no reason to keep it a secret anymore, not when Cat is no longer at CatCo and away from the danger that seems to plague Kara. No, Kara is ready to lay all her cards on the table today. She just wishes that Cat would call her by her real name.

"It's Kara." She says as she sits down in the lounger across from Cat, looking her in the eyes and fighting back another sting of tears. "Kara Zor-El."

"There." Cat says, sounding not nearly as smug as Kara thought she might, as she slides a tumbler across the table to her. "Was that so hard?"

A half laugh, half sob bubbles up in Kara's throat and she downs her drink in one gulp to try and swallow it back.

"Well, if that's the way you're drinking these days, it's no wonder you can't hold your liquor." Cat nags, even as she takes the tumbler back and moves to refill it at her small bar.

Kara's cheeks burn red at the reminder of the drunken voicemail she had left Cat the night that she got drunk with Mon-El. She doesn't think she said anything too compromising. Mostly she remembers saying how much she missed Cat over and over and then asking her to just please, please come back. "You listened to that, huh?"

"It seemed only fair, seeing as how many drunken voicemails you've gotten from me over the years." Cat admits as she sits back down. She says nothing about what Kara actually said in the voicemail though, shows no signs that she was in any way concerned, let alone moved by Kara's drunken pleadings.

Kara takes the tumbler back from her, but just holds it between her hands, trying to use it to ground herself.

Silence falls between them then, but Kara takes comfort in it. She listens to the sounds of the waves hitting the shore just a few yards away and basks in the presence of Cat. She's missed her so much and although this is not at all the way she thought she would be spending her Earth birthday, she is happy to just sit here with Cat for as long as she is allowed.

"Why are you here, Kara?" Cat finally breaks the silence.

"You sent me cupcakes." Kara says, as though that explains everything. "You knew it was my Earth birthday." _And I missed you and I didn't want to be alone when I could be with you instead_ , she doesn't say.

"Your Earth birthday?" There's the journalist that's never far beneath Cat's skin.

"The anniversary of my crashing here on Earth. It's easier to celebrate it in the way that you celebrate birthdays here on Earth than to try to calculate and celebrate my actual birthday."

"And do you not have some Earth birthday celebration to get back to?"

Kara's wince is much more pronounced this time, so that even if Cat was actively trying to ignore it, she wouldn't be able to. And of course, she wasn't trying to ignore anything. "Nope." She pops the p, hoping to make it sound less depressing than it is.

"No party thrown by Olsen or the hobbit? Or are they too busy running around playing The Guardian this evening?"

Kara blinks and stares at Cat with wide eyes.

"Oh please, Kara, stop with surprised puppy looks. Just because I am no longer at CatCo and have been away from National City does not mean that I am not aware of what is going on in _my_ city. And anyone with any knowledge of Olsen and a brain the size of a pea would be able to figure out that he's using The Guardian to get over his own superhero inferiority complex."

Kara does laugh then, an actual laugh. "I've missed you, Ms. Grant."

"Kara, it's Cat. And even if those two idiots are missing your birthday, I cannot imagine that Agent Scully wouldn't have something planned for the evening."

"Well, I wanted to go line dancing, but Alex is actually spending the evening with her girlfriend." Kara says, watching Cat for a reaction. She gives no outward reaction at all, but she also doesn't reply for a moment. "What's the matter, Ms. Grant? Cat got your –"

"If you know what is good for you, you will not finish that sentence, Kiera." Kara smiles, the old moniker somehow feeling warm and comforting, like a favorite sweater or a fleece blanket on a cold day. "Now, I think it's wonderful that Scully has decided to embrace the sexuality that her namesake awakened in so many others. But I do not think it is wonderful that she is doing so at your expense."

"What? No! Cat, that's not – Alex has given up so much for me. My whole life on this earth she has been there and – I mean, everything she does is to protect me and take care of me. Her job. Everything. I want her to have a life outside of me. I want her to be happy. And Maggie makes her happy. I can't be upset about that."

"But you are." Cat says, her fingers ghosting over Kara's cheeks and coming away glistening.

"It's stupid. And it's selfish. But I just – she's my sister. She's all I have, Cat. And today is thirteen years. It's thirteen years and now every day from here on out it'll be one more day than I had on Krypton. One more day with her than I had with my family. And I just – I already lost them. But more and more lately it feels like I'm losing everyone here too. James and Winn are pulling away and you left and now Alex has Maggie and – I can't keep losing the people I love, Cat. I can't." She's crying in earnest now, all of her fears and frustrations and emotions bubbling to the surface.

"Oh, Kara." Cat whispers, moving closer so that she's kneeling in front of her. She reaches forward and tucks Kara's hair back behind her ear. "You haven't lost your sister. You haven't lost anyone."

"You left me!" Kara sobs, unable to hold the accusation back anymore.

"No." Cat shakes her head. "I left CatCo and National City for a little while. There is a difference."

"You didn't call or – or email or anything. For years you were a constant in my life and then suddenly you were gone and I – I couldn't – I can't –"

Cat straightens up from her position in front of Kara and looks down at her. "Why do you think I sent you those cupcakes, Kara?"

"Because it's my birthday?" Kara asks, caught off guard by the question enough that she can rein her emotions in slightly. 

"Oh, lord, you really are a millennial, aren't you?" Cat scoffs. "No, Kara, it was not because it is your birthday. At least, not only because of that." She looks at Kara in the way she does when she wants Kara to figure something out on her own. It's a look that used to be terrifying to Kara, but now is a reminder that Cat believes in her.

Kara thinks about the cupcakes and how she'd instantly known that they were from Cat even though there was no card because she had seen Cat with them before. That day in her office when she'd been talking about… "The Lighthouse Technique." She whispers, thinking about the advice Cat gave her about her relationship with James. "Make yourself unavailable. Shine your light and let him come to you."

"Except this time, it was let _her_ come to you. And it certainly took you long enough." Cat tries to cover her vulnerability with her usual bite, but Kara can easily see past it.

"Ms. Grant," Kara stands and grabs her hand, "Cat – I – are you – are you saying –"

"I'm saying, Kara, that it's easier to dive when you've got something to guide you home." 

"A lighthouse." Kara moves closer, stepping into Cat's personal space, leaning down toward her. 

"A lighthouse." Cat affirms, sliding her hands into Kara's hair and tugging her down so that their lips finally meet.

"Wow." Kara breathes out when they pull away from each other, a giggle escaping her. "Wow! That was the best birthday gift ever!"

"Better than the cupcakes?" Cat asks, smiling a genuine smile that lights up her face and Kara's heart.

"Wellll…" Kara drawls, leaning down and kissing her again. "Yep. Definitely better than the cupcakes."

Just then, Kara's phone buzzes. She glances at it to see a text from Alex asking where she is and saying that she wants to spend the rest of Earth birthday with Kara.

"Do you need to go?" Cat asks two questions with one.

"No. Not if you don't want me to." Kara replies.

"I don't want you to. But I think we need to do something about those plans of yours. I'll call Dolly and see if she could teach us a few things. Or perhaps Tim and Faith may know someone. I'm sure I have their number and I could –" 

Kara tugs Cat into her arms, kissing her soundly. "I love that you're talking about asking Dolly Parton and Tim McGraw and Faith Hill to teach us how to line dance. But honestly, all I want to do for the rest of the night is stay right here with you."

"That can be arranged." Cat says, taking her hand and leading her in through the balcony doors to the bedroom.

"Best Earth birthday ever." Kara whispers as she pulls the door shut behind her.


End file.
